Text - Notice: House Rules
House Rules Hide and Move Silently are combined in one skill now called Stealth. DICE ROLLS Take 10 - On most actions that are stressful, but you are at least competent at, you make take 10. This includes combat. While you have zero chance for critical success, you have zero chance for critical failure and in most cases, normal success is assured. Take 20 - On most actions that you have plenty of time to complete, and you are at least competent in, you make take 20. This does NOT include combat. See below for exceptions. New Feats Melee Combat Focus - Instead of taking 10, you may take 15 in melee combat attacks. --Requires ABL Mod + BAB for Melee combat to be at least +5. Ranged Combat Focus - Instead of taking 10, you may take 15 in ranged combat attacks. --Requires ABL Mod + BAB for Ranged combat to be at least +5. Improved Melee Combat Focus - Instead of taking 15, you may take 20 in melee combat attacks. This allows you to roll critical chance automatically*. --Requires ABL Mod + BAB for Melee combat to be at least +10. --Requires Melee Combat Focus Improved Ranged Combat Focus - Instead of taking 15, you may take 20 in ranged combat attacks. This allows you to roll critical chance automatically*. --Requires ABL Mod + BAB for Ranged combat to be at least +10. --Requires Ranged Combat Focus *Critical chance roll is as follows: 1-5 - no critical 6-10 - 1.5x damage 11-15 - 2x damage 16-20 - 2x damage + location roll for wound CLASS SKILLS As PHB, but with the following modifications and additions. Move Silent and Hide are combined into one Stealth check. Initial points are distributed, but leveling does not grant you new skill points to distribute. Instead, skill XP is earned based on successful, useful skill checks. XP is gained until it reaches the current total score in a skill. Then 1 XP Rank is added, raising the total by 1 and current skill XP is reset to 0. Essentially you are leveling up your skills as you use them. Each character begins with the starting skill points per race and class like the PHB. There is no maximum to the number of ranks you can have in a class skill so long as you have the skill points to pay for them. Cross class skills still function exactly like the PHB. For example: Telar has a +3 DEX Mod for Stealth and 10 Ranks for a total of 13. He has used Stealth 12 times before in a meaningful way. Now he uses it again to sneak past some guards. That puts him at 13 Skill Points, enough to gain an additional Rank. He now has 11 Ranks + 3 DEX Mod for a total of 14. It will take him 14 more uses to gain another Rank. This message was last edited by the GM at 18:07, Tue 27 Nov 2018. Eru GM, 12 posts Sat 12 Jul 2014 at 20:57 Profile | Info | Rolls quote | reply | edit | delete | msg #2 Important Names and Concepts In my posts, I will attempt to remember to underline important concepts you will want to take note of (i.e. notes on somewhere). Eru GM, 220 posts Tue 3 Mar 2015 at 20:13 Profile | Info | Rolls quote | reply | edit | delete | msg #3 Location Hit Table 1 - Head 2-3 - Hands 4-6 - Arms/Shoulders 7-10 - Chest 11-12 - Waist 13 - Vitals (and you know what I mean) 14-17 - Thighs/Shins/Calves 18-19 - Foot 20 - Reroll and choose +1/-1 to the roll. Eru GM, 349 posts Fri 23 Oct 2015 at 09:32 Profile | Info | Rolls quote | reply | edit | delete | msg #4 Location Hit Table A note on damage color coding. I will try to remember to color code the HP loss of enemies and players in the following manner. -0 HP full health -1 to 10% HP slightly wounded -10% to 40% HP wounded -41% to 70% HP severely wounded -71% to 99% HP near swooning/death -100% to -CON HP swooning -CON and beyond dead Eru GM, 567 posts Sat 5 Nov 2016 at 21:05 Profile | Info | Rolls quote | reply | edit | delete | msg #5 Weapon Skills WEAPON SKILLS Players may add specific weapons to their skill list. Their current skill would be base attack + applicable mod. Then you can gain skill xp with that weapon and gain +s to attack (not dmg). Each weapon used to aid in defeating a foe (kill or subdue) gains 1xp. Weapon does not need to be used exclusively, but must connect at least once (meaningful use). Example: Ourn has a standard cutlass and is proficient with the weapon (no minuses). He has a STR mod of +3 and a BAB of +3 for a total of plus 6. On the skill line under Mod he puts +3 and under Ranks he puts +3. He can now gain 6 skill points by defeating a foe using the cutlass. He kills six orcs, hitting each of them at least once with his cutlass. He gains +1 XPR in that cutlass. _____ If the character levels and the BAB goes up, then increase the regular Rank by 1 (not the XPR). If the character is NOT proficient in a weapon, then they fill in the skill ranks exactly the same, but apply the non-proficiency modifier AFTER the skill modifier. Example: Ourn picks up an exotic bladed weapon which gives him a -4. He can add that weapon to his weapon skill list with the +3 STR and +3 BAB. His total roll with the blade would be d20+2. If he defeats 6 foes with the blade, he gains 1 XPR which brings his total bonus to +7. Then he applies the -4 to the weapon for a new roll of d20+3. Feats can be taken to remove the non-proficiency penalty, but training doesn't (haven't worked out a balanced way to do that yet). Eru GM, 867 posts Wed 21 Feb 2018 at 07:21 Profile | Info | Rolls quote | reply | edit | delete | msg #6 Parrying If you hold action or expend your action (if you have later initiative), you can use your attack (or attacks if you use a full action) defensively. Use your normal attack roll plus your DEX mod (or STR mod if already using DEX for attacks) with a melee weapon as an opposed check to your opponents attack. If your attack is higher, you parry the attack. If their attack is higher, and it is higher than your regular AC, then they hit normally. For example: Beloc the fighter is using a longsword and wants to fight a delaying action. He has a +9 to his attack using his STR mod. He adds +2 for his DEX mod for a total of +11 to parry this round instead of using his attack. He is attacked by an orc with a +10 attack. The orc rolls a 12+10 = 22 and Beloc rolls a 13+11 = 25, so he parries the attack with his sword. Staves, spears, and double ended weapons get +1 Parry attempt per round at a -2 for only the extra parry. Fighting this way, you will have a pretty solid defense, but you are expending your attacks to defend yourself so its a trade off. You typically have to wait for help or for an Attack of Opportunity (if the other guy rolls a crit fail) to strike to get any damage in. Category:Game Text